This invention relates to flexible packaging particularly bags, and more specifically, to paper bags which carry indicia or markings on removable sections.
Containers that carry indicia, such as advertising or coupons and in particular removable sections, are known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,116,043; 1,915,341; 2,301,618; 2,469,343; 2,967,010; 3,214,075; 3,207,418; 4,042,110; 4,108,350; 4,171,085; 4,345,393; 4,417,609; 4,520,958; 4,545,781; 4,872,555 and Swiss Patent No. 282907.
However, it is desirable to form a removable section on a flexible paper bag in such a manner as to insure the structural integrity of the bag before and after the removable section is removed. Moreover, such a bag and section should be made from a single web of starting material on existing bag-making equipment. Furthermore, the removable section should be constructed to carry various types of indicia depending upon the use and construction of the section. For example, information can be sent by facsimile for ordering purposes.
Thus it is an object of this invention to provide a removable section in connection with a flexible paper bag.
Another object of this invention is to form the bag and removable section from a single web of starting material and in connection with existing bag-making equipment known in the bag-making art.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a flexible paper bag having a removable section in which the section and indicia thereon coordinate to achieve a desired objective.
These and other objects of this invention will become apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.